1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a packing element for use in mass transfer or heat transfer columns in which gas and/or liquid streams are conducted, particularly in opposing streams, such as are used in distillation, rectification and absorption towers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known packing elements of that kind are used in systematically composed packings in mass transfer and heat transfer columns. The packing elements consist of plates which extend in the direction of flow and are formed with corrugations extending at an angle to the direction of flow. In such packings adjacent corrugations of adjacent packing elements cross and contact each other. In accordance with Swiss Patent Specification No. 608,380 the plates of such packings are provided with holes and in accordance with German Patent Specification No. 27 22 424 the plates have fine grooves, which increase the turbulence of the opposing streams and, as a result, the effectiveness of the process.